the new naruto
by gurothe brave
Summary: Naruto has come back to the village after 2 years he defeated kabuto and madara now saske is the only evil left.he has trained with every kage and there elders. now he has come home to finsh what his father and master started.
1. homecoming

**Homecoming**

**Desclamer:**I do not own naruot if i did i would have made naruto have a twin brother.

hope you like this is my first so give it all you can with the reviews

**Naruto: i will be the best i can**

**me:naruto you can do it.**

**Naruto:by ****the way where is everyone**

**Me:there in the next chapter;kicks naruto in the head knocks him out.**

**Me: sorry i need you to be quiet for now.**

A mysterious Blondie haired man walks through the woods of Konoha with a sword at his side and a red fox with it tales whipping. the man wore a join jacket with an orange t-shirt under neath and over it all a white jacket with red flames on. the man walked past the gates having the gate guard quickly recognised him and ran up the the man says hi to him. the guards quickly noticed the fox and pulled out a Kanaia. one of them screamed "the fox got louse we need jonin now".then naruto said"guys just calm down the nine tailed is OK he my have a temper but hes OK".Then the fox yoused one of his tails to whack naruto in the back of his head and said"u baka i don't have no temper".then naruto rubs the back of his head and says "ow it was just a joke".Then the fox says "lets just report about the new training and the new find about u OK".then naruto says "hai"in a Cherey way. foxes head"man this kid bounces back fast".

Naruto walks down the streets of konoha and the villager all try to do something to the fox but naruto has to tell all of them what he told the village naruto gets to his favorite food stand and see a boy in a blue naruto walks in to the food standand sits rite beside naruto orders miso ramen and says " konahamaru u dnot have to be so quiet".after that konhamaru says " big brother naruto it been a whill hasent it"in a cherey naruto says"how has the traning sheets i left u been".then konohamaru says" my chakra enfinity is wind like u and my grandpa"."o and the rasegan is alot stronger to and the giant rasegan is better".then they both finish ther naruto askes the old man if he has raw he gives narutoa t naruto walks out finding konohamaru looking at the nine talied like its an alien naruto tells him the exact same thing he told the gaurds naruto gives the fox the t bone and he eats it fast. Then naruto and the fox walk to the hokage tower.

When they get to the tower they climbed the wall to avoid the same thing that happened with the they get to the window of the hokages room naruto says"hey old lady hokage".then she took her hiden kunana out of her desk and threw it at caught the kunana with easy and said " it's me naruto old lady"then she yelled "stop calling me that and use the window"then he said " naa its more fun this way and people on other floors will chase after the fox over here".Then naruto took a scroll out of his back pocket and gave it to her and said"here is my progress from the traning".Then she took the scrool and puts it in her she said "well i think you need a test to see if this traning really made you stronger".Then she said "go home and take a rest you well need it""tomorow u are going up agenst team guy .The old rookie nine and all of your sensesi"then he said"old lady they better be a challenge.

**Me: r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto if I did everyone would know that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage**

**Me: nice to see you again guys **

**Naruto: why did you knock me out? **

**Me: well I needed you to be quiet because you might have told about this chapter's secret **

**Naruto: you can trust me i'm Naruto**

**Me: ok**

**Lee: the youth between you two is great**

**Me: Lee u are a dumb ass you know**

**Lee:*cries anime tears*you are so cool **

**Me: hey Neji can you gentle fist his neck so he can shut up**

**Neji: It's better to do that then hear him**

**Lee: youth youth youth youth youth**

**Naruto:*kicks lee* shut the fuck up you sound like a second Gai**

**Lee: **** knocked out******

**Tenten: lee no **

**Gai: no my youth full student**

**Naruto: he's no dead I knocked him out**

**Me: or is he**

Naruto walks around the market place with the Naruto says" lets go find some place to buy thing for our compound eh fox" nine tailed mind: why did Tsunade look so happy she is always looks ok but never that happy something's going on but it seems like a good thing any way oh yea lets do that Naruto made a sign and **yelled solid shadow clone jutsu **then 21 Naruto's appeared. then Naruto said" two of you go to the namikaze compound a see what we need for the main house" then they disappeared fast and came back just as both of them said" we need twenty beds, things for a training area, a stove, a coach, a fridge, a lot of food, a lot more of our special kunanas, some waits, a training dummy, and a lot of fake wooden swords". Then Naruto said "we will split up into team it will be faster getting the things he needs. One team will be me and the fox we will look for things for traning area. Team two will have two clones look for food. 4 of you go get things for a kitchen including food. Five of you go get beds and the rest of you will get a coach". Then he said "separate" and all of them disappeared

**Two hours later with team one**

Naruto had three bags with waits in them the fox had 20 wooden swords in his tails as they were walking in to a weapons store then Naruto saw a face he remembered and said"hey tenten"then Tenten turned she said "hey guy I don't know" then Naruto's jaw dropped and he said "its me Naruto" then Tenten said "oh I did not notice who you were how can I help you" then Naruto pulled his sword from his back and pulled a special kunana and gave them to her and asked " could you sharpen the blade on my sword and make 300 more of these kunanas. then she said "ok the blade and kunai will be done in two hours" ok il'e be back" then Naruto told the fox that the other clones are done and left all the things they had at the compound. Naruto then disappeared in a second with the fox right behind him. They were at the namikaze compound and went to the main house. Went to the small house behind the bigger main house. Then he put all the things he had for the training area in side the little house. Then he put two repair seals on the house. He then put more repair seals on the bigger house in front of the smaller one. then Naruto walked back inside and threw his jacket on the new coach and put the food into the new fridge and took out an apple and put it in his mouth then the fox took off his armor and put one of Naruto's repair seals on it then he walked out side with the armor in his mouth and put it in the training area and walked back to the main Naruto changed his clothes into a white and orange shirt with orange and black pants with an all orange jacket that's open and his blue head band he walked out his house to the training area and did 20000 push - ups in 30 min then he started to meditate for 30 more Naruto got up and went for a stroll down memory lane. First he went to the walked around the outside of the academy the he looked at the inside of the building. Then Naruto looked at the place where he use to mess around with Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto laughs and walks to the next room then he see the place where he became apart of team seven. then Naruto walks towards the training ground where he had his first bell Naruto walks to the place where Iruka found him when he was 13 and Mizuki almost kill Naruto flashes to the place where Saskue bet him when he was 13and also where he killed Saskue then Naruto said to the chidori mark he left there "you had a choose to go down the path of evil and get revenge or the path of good where you could have revived your clan and bring Itachi back and prove his innocence's or him go to jail where he could have seen you and choose evil but it lead to this I just wish I could have stopped you Naruto flashed to the village and walked to his compound. Naruto used his special power (I'm not telling about the new power till the fight later).

**One hour later**

Naruto walked into the weapons store and saw ten again. she gave him the special konini's in a bag and his sword sharpened well and he put it in the Naruto looked up and it was close to night so he walked to the Icihraku ramen got three bowls of miso ramen and left leaving a hefty Naruto walked back to his he got there he went straight to his training grounds then he made 100000 clones the fight him and the fox until he got existed and went to bed but he put a seal on all his kunanas before he did.

**Me: looks at lee hits him in the head **

**Naruto: ok R and R**

**Lee: stands up walks home bye**

**Me: please read this story**


End file.
